Jared Anderson
Jared Anderson is a recurring character in Make It Pop. Student president, football quarterback, and ruler of the school - Jared's the king of his own mind. Jared's the most popular, self-centered, and egotistical kid at Mackendrick Prep, and those are just the things he says about himself. Once you get past his smug exterior, it is believed that he has one or two redeeming qualities - but Jared will only reveal them to one special person. Although every girl in school falls for him, Jared knows his heart can only go to one person at a time. He's a sensitive human who doesn't deal well with rejection, and if he gets his way, he may never learn that there's more to life than himself. Jared is portrayed by John-Alan Slachta. History Season 1 In Rumors & Roommates, he is first introduced when he is slow motion walking down the halls, and noticed by cheerleaders Valerie Graves and Heather Duncan. Valerie described him as a senior student and current student body president of Mackendrick Prep. Valerie runs up and pokes him, and he doesn't seem to mind. He is next seen at the assembly, sitting at the back row of the stage, with Mr. Stark. When Mr. Stark finished his speech, he got up clapping and said, "great announcement to inform us about a future announcement, Mr. Stark" and sits down. Personality Jared is a handsome student who every girl falls for, and is self-absorbed. He is shown to be very determined in many episodes, such as wanting the part of Dorothy and even twisting his ankle in order in convince Mr. Stark to change the play. He is strict and sticks to the rules. In The Situation, he wouldn't let Sun Hi cross the line, even though she had to get her phone. At first you might think he is heartless and egocentric, but once you get to know him you will see that he is very kind and thinks highly of others and does some favors and gives advice. For example, in the Duet episode, he suggested Corki to be in the school orchestra and that he will put in a good word for her. Relationships Corki Chang Good Friend/Ex-Girlfriend Corki first had a crush on Jared in the Pilot episode, with Jared returning the feelings. They first met in Duet when Corki accidentally bumped into him. He thinks Corki is really pretty, complimenting her beauty. They shared their first kiss in The Curse of Reality. In Eggs, Jared revealed to her that she was a bet, leaving her in tears. She then breaks up with him, ending their relationship. Jared wants to win her heart back more than anything, and tried anything that he could, but with Jodi and Sun Hi in the way defending their best friend, Jared is having trouble thinking of what to do. In Heart, Courage, Brains, Jared dressed as "Dennis" Dorothy with Corki as the Lion, in order for her to gain confidence, as a bet. Corki later has a small argument with him, disagreeing with what he did, weaking their relationship even more. She has implied to forgive him for her doing the bet, but hasn't actually said it to him yet. As revealed in the nick site, Jared and Corki do start dating at The Gift but Mr. Chang doesn't want Jared going near Corki. Valerie Graves Friend/One Sided Crush (on her side)/Ex-Girlfriend Valerie has had a crush on him before he met Corki, and the two have actually dated. However, when it is revealed that he has feelings for Corki, she gets extremely jealous. Valerie is willing to to anything to get him to like her, even if it means sabotaging him by revealing his deepest secrets. Chip Robot Chip the robot is also an enemy. In Oh Boys, Chip was dueling with Jared. Physical Appearance Jared has brown hair, a muscular body-build, and usually wears a football jersey. When he is not wearing his jersey, he often wears buttoned-up plaid shirts with different colors. Appearances Season 1 (18/20) *Rumors & Roommates *Duet *Failed Dreams *I Can't Hear Me *Popular *The Situation *The Campaign *Homecoming *Mr. Chang *Fashion Truck *The Troll *The Tutor *Talent Show Redux *The Curse of Reality *Eggs *Love and Detention *Dreams *Heart, Courage, Brains Season 2 (12/20) *The Gift *Robomania *My Way or the Highway *Oh, Boys *Potato Power *The Mirror *It's a Twin Thing *Fashion 911 *Scuttlebutt *Triangles *Get on the Bus! *Reality Bites Quotes Season 1 Rumors & Roommates Duet The Situation The Campaign Homecoming Trivia *Corki had a crush on him, and he returned the feelings. *Valerie currently has a crush on him. *He dated Corki for a brief amount of time, before the two split up. *He is student body president. (Rumors & Roommates) *For the past 3 years he was a background character in the school's play. (Rumors & Roommates) *He is known for being self-centered and obnoxious. *He is the star quarterback. (I Can't Hear Me) *He once twisted his ankle by wearing high heels. (I Can't Hear Me) *He thinks Corki is really pretty. *Before finding out that the "Masked Girl" was Corki, he had a crush on the anonymous figure. *He and Corki almost kissed in Homecoming. *If there's ever a season 3 or 4 of Make It Pop, he might be appear, since in the Homecoming episode he said he has his way on how to stay in school for Corki. *He got cast as a tree on the school play, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. *He loves yoga and takes lessons for it. (The Campaign) *He kissed Corki in The Curse of Reality. *It was a bet that led him to kiss Corki, but he truly seems to like her. (Eggs) *He and Corki almost got crushed with a good-luck ball hanging on the ceiling after they kissed. (The Curse of Reality) *He hates when Valerie talks to him (sometimes). *He gave Corki an oil painting of himself for her to remember him by. (The Gift) *He has a C- in physics, and claims that he is passing by a whole letter. (Robomania) Gallery Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Seniors